


You Can't Lie To Me.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [25]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drug Use, Imprisonment, M/M, Swearing, drugged, evil fan, held captive, hostages, non-pagan or wiccan witches, non-sexual restraints, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompts dungeons, restraints, hostages and body share for angst bingo and truth serum for dark bingo. Taken hostage, locked up and restrained in a dungeon, while sharing Adam's body? He like Amsterdam better the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Lie To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Set during the second tour.

They'd been standing there, facing each other, just talking when he'd felt it, a pain like he'd never felt before, it felt like something was ripping him from his body and then the pain was one and he was watching his own body fall to the ground, wondering if that was it, was he dying, was this some kind of out of body experience and then he'd realized although he was out of his body, he wasn't out of body. He wasn't floating off to one side, he was sharing Adam's body, as impossible as that should be. And then a cloth had been put over his/Adam's nose and everything had gone dark.

　

Tommy woke up, still sharing Adam's body, they were restrained, in a dungeon and he really hopes this is just the weed he smoked during the show, but weed’s never made him hallucinate before, he's not even sure it can do that. 

　

"Adam." It feels really weird to talk, but to hear his words come out sounding like Adam's voice. He doesn't even believe in stuff like this, but he’s fast becoming a believer. He's sharing Adam's body, in a dungeon, restrained. He liked Amsterdam way better the last time they were here, during his first tour with Adam.

　

"Tommy, are you okay, I saw you fall." Adam does sound worried and Tommy can feel how tense his body is.

　

"I really have no idea. One minute I was in my body and there was pain and then I was in your body. I'm trying to not freak out over that." Tommy admits.

　

"Do you think it has anything to do with us being held hostage?" Adam asks.

　

"Must be, I mean it seems like too much of a coincidence. I was in your body for a few seconds and then someone knocked you out cold, us out cold. What's the chance of those two things having nothing to do with each other? Pretty small chance right?" Tommy sighs.

　

"I didn't think people could share bodies like this. I believe in fate, I believe in a lot of things, but not this till it happened. I hope you’re okay, that you can go back to your body. Can you try to go back, so you can get us help?" Adam asks.

　

Tommy tries to focus on leaving Adam's body, leaving the dungeon, but all he can feel is what Adam can feel, the restraints around his wrists, the cold stone floor of the dungeon like cellar. He's as much of a hostage in Adam's body as they both are a hostage to this dungeon.

　

"I can't leave, I don't know how." It's not like he knows anything about body sharing, it's something he thought only happened in bad science fiction movies.

　

"I can't get free from the restraints, metal cuffs, chained to the dungeon wall, I can't break them and I have no idea how to pick a lock, even if we did have something to use on it." Adam groans.

　

"We are fucked." Tommy points out.

　

"Pretty much. Who has a fucking dungeon anyway? And metal restraints, these things will cut my wrist up if I pull on them." Adam says and Tommy can feel his frustration and under that his fear. 

　

"I'm sure we'll be okay." Tommy says, even though he doesn't believe it. 

　

"I'm sorry, that you got dragged along with me into this dungeon." Adam sighs.

　

"It's not your fault, it's whoever decided we should share bodies." Tommy says firmly, he wonders how long this will last, will he be stuck sharing Adam's body forever. Will they live long enough for him to get a chance to go back to his own body.

　

"That would be me." A voice says in English, but with a thick accent. The door opens further and reveals a normal looking man, which just goes to show you, that you really can't judge a book by its cover. 

　

"You made this body share thing happen? How, why?" Adam blurts out, being way politer than Tommy would have been if he'd been the one to open Adam's mouth.

　

"I'm a witch, my powers great, beyond your imagination. As for why, I wanted you both and taking one person was easier than taking two." The dungeon owning freak shrugs, like what he's saying is totally logical instead of crazy.

　

"What do you want with us?" Tommy asks as the man moves closer to them, a bottle of what looks like water in his hand.

　

"I want the truth." He uncaps the bottle and offers it to them, arms restrained the way they are they will need help to drink it. Tommy doesn't trust the guy, can feel that Adam doesn't either, but Adam's so thirsty and they don't know how long they will be down here in this dungeon, they have to drink to stay alive, if Tommy even is still alive. Adam sips from the bottle and then the man takes the water back, he steps away from Adam's legs like he's worried they'd do something, but there is no point in attacking this man while they’re restrained the way they are, because they wouldn't be able to get free, they'd be dooming themselves to die in this dungeon.

　

"About what?" Adam asks.

　

"Not yet, wait for the truth serum to go to work first, I'll be back." He promises and then he leaves the dungeon, locking them in again, even though they couldn't get to the door anyway, not with the way they, well Adam really, is restrained. 

　

"Truth serum, is he for real?" Tommy asks.

　

"You’re in my body Tommy, sharing my body, so yeah, I think I believe that he could make a truth serum." Adam says, frustration lacing his voice.

　

"We'll get out of this dungeon." Tommy says, trying to believe it as he says it. They sit on the hard dungeon floor trying to think of ways to get out of the restraints and then out of the dungeon, but they aren't coming up with any good ideas, hell they aren't coming up with any bad ideas either. Tommy's not sure how long it is before the man returns to the dungeon, but this time he comes with a chair that he sits down on. Tommy can't tell if he has the keys to the restraints trapping him and Adam on him. They could be in his pockets, Tommy can't be sure either way.

　

"I have some questions for you both, once you answer them, properly, I will let you go. Don't answer and I'll leave you chained up down here till you do." The man says firmly and Tommy feels a spark of hope, they have a chance to get out of here, all they have to do is answer questions truthfully, which should be easy with the truth serum, if it was real. He's more than willing to answer a few questions if it'll get them out of these restraints and this dungeon. Once they’re free they can worry about the body swap, first they need to free themselves, because Tommy believes this guy when he said he'll hold them hostage until they answer all of his questions. 

　

"Adam, why did you kiss Tommy at the AMA's?" The guy asks and Tommy feels Adam blush at the same time as he thinks that obviously this guy is a crazy fan, he wonders if that will work in his favor or not.

　

"Because I wanted to, because he looked hot." Adam blurts out and the dungeon guy smiles, like he's pleased and it seems like the truth serum is working, because Adam has always said it was just the song, the energy, an impulse. He's never said in interviews that he did it because he finds Tommy hot. He can feel Adam shifting, the cuffs biting into his wrists as he moves, trying to get comfortable, even though Tommy thinks it'll be impossible whilst they’re restrained and locked in a dungeon with some creep who knows how to force someone to share their body, knows how to make a truth serum that really works.

　

"Tommy, how did you feel when he kissed you for the first time at the awards, in front of so many people?" The guy and it seems like his questions have a theme. 

　

"I wanted him to do it again." Adam's mouth says, opening without Tommy wanting it to and he's kind of glad that he doesn't have a body right now, because he'd be blushing way worse than Adam is.

　

"Good, very good. Why did you want him to kiss you again?" The guy asks and no fair, it should be Adam's turn again, but then a guy who takes people hostage in his dungeon just to play a game of twenty questions probably plays by his own rules.

　

"I liked it." Tommy says simply and he had and he's liked every kiss that came after that, liked it a lot more than he’s let on to Adam, well till now. Adam can probably feel the way Tommy's feeling because of the fact that they’re sharing bodies. 

　

"Did you like it, Adam?" He asks, smug smile on his face and Tommy wants to punch this guy for abusing his powers this way, taking people hostage, locking them in a dungeon, restraining them and then using truth serum on them, it's beyond fucked up.

　

"Yes." Adam says, through gritted teeth.

　

"Is the kiss just fan service, Adam?" He asks, glee in his voice making Tommy want to do more than just punch him.

　

"Not for me. Fuck, I'm sorry, Tommy." Adam groans.

　

"It's not just fan service for me either." Tommy admits without prompting from the man who is holding him hostage in his dungeon. It's never just been fan service for him. Every time they kiss he feels a spark, one so strong it scares him more than a little. Which is why he's never pushed for more, because he's scared of the intensity between them.

　

"You’re both doing so well, just keep telling the truth and I'll unchain you, the restraints must be hurting you." The man says and he looks so pleased with himself, because he's butting into their private feelings, but he's right, the restraints are hurting Adam's wrists, so Tommy will keep answering, letting the truth serum have him answering truthfully, if it means Adam being unchained.

　

"Have you ever had sex with Tommy?" He asks and Tommy can feel Adam shaking his head, it's weird, like Tommy is moving, but he's not the one in control of it.

　

"No." Adam says firmly.

　

"Do you want to?" The guy presses and Adam flushes again and Tommy thinks if he had been in his own body right now, his heart would have started racing.

　

"Yes, I want to." Adam sighs.

　

"Have you ever slept with a man, Tommy?" He hates the way this guy says their names, like he thinks he knows them, when all he is to them is their captor, the man holding them hostage.

　

"No." He has a feeling he knows what question will come next and he's not wrong.

　

"Do you want to sleep with Adam?" His eyes are gleaming, loving every second of having them held hostage here under the influence of his truth serum.

　

"Yes, I've never felt this way about a man before, never wanted to be with one like that, but I want Adam like that." It almost feels good to say it, as much of a violation of their privacy this is, he's glad Adam knows, he's been afraid, too scared of what he's feeling, wanting to tell Adam, but at least now, if they never get out of this dungeon, if they die, Adam will know and for that he's glad.

　

"Why haven't you, if you both want to?" The guy asks and Tommy feels Adam shift against the restraints like he's really moving, he can feel Adam's pain and he hates that the man holding them hostage has hurt Adam.

　

"I can't fall in love with another straight boy." Adam says softly.

　

"I was afraid I couldn't be what you needed, that I wouldn't be good enough." He's never been with a man before, doesn't know if he'd be able to make things good for Adam. He's not experienced with men. 

　

"You could never not be good enough." Adam says firmly. 

　

"I should have brought both your bodies." The guy sighs and Tommy feels Adam's attention go back to the man who is holding them hostage in this dungeon.

　

"Why?" Adam asks softly.

　

"Seeing you two together would have been beautiful." He says, a strange smile on his face.

　

"Haven't you taken enough from us, you'd have us play that out in front of an audience as well?" Adam asks and Tommy knows that outburst is all Adam, not the truth serum loosening his tongue.

　

"I just wanted the truth, the body share won't harm either of you and the restraints haven't done much damage." He shrugs, like he can't see anything wrong with chaining up people in his dungeon.

　

"You took us hostage, our friends, our families probably think I'm dead or in a coma. And they don't know where Adam is, what if they blame him for what looks like an attack on me? Can't you see what's wrong with that?" Tommy asks, suddenly furious and he doesn't need the truth serum to say what he's thinking either.

　

"I'll send you back and then let Adam go. It'll be fine, I'm sure it will be." He says calmly and fear races through Tommy at the idea of Adam being left here alone. This man could do anything to Adam and he wouldn't know. He's got Adam restrained, in a dungeon, Tommy doesn't know where he's being held hostage, he can't help Adam, he doesn't want to leave Adam alone here, doesn't want Adam to be alone ever. But he doesn't have a choice, that same pain, one he's only felt once before is tearing through him, it feels like someone is ripping his soul to shreds. He opens his eyes, gasping for breath in a brightly lit room, people all around him and Adam's alone, he wants to go back, sharing Adam's body hadn't been right, but he wants to go back, because Adam shouldn't be alone with that man.

　

He yells for Adam, even knowing that he won't hear him and feels one of the doctors hold him down, a needle pressing into his arm and then everything goes dark. He wakes up to the sound of beeping, in a room not as bright as the first. He's not back in the dungeon, but he's in a different part of the hospital and he can hear snoring. He looks up and finds Adam sat in a chair beside him, sleeping soundly and the relief at seeing him, it almost makes Tommy's heart skip a beat. They’re both free of the dungeon, he can see the bandages on Adam's wrists, covering the damage from the restraints. 

　

"Adam, Adam wake up." Tommy calls out, seeing Adam isn't enough, he needs to know that Adam is okay, that nothing bad happened to him after Tommy's spirit left his body.

　

"Tommy?" Adam says, startling awake.

　

"Adam, what happened, are you okay?" He can't believe that this happened to them, that they survived.

　

"Wrists are a little bruised, skin abrasions. An unknown drug in my system, but I'm okay. They think he used some kind of knock out drug on you, one they couldn't trace. I didn't say anything about the body share, I knew they wouldn't believe that." Adam says softly.

　

"The guy, he let you go?" Tommy asks.

　

"Took the restraints off me and left the door open, he left, I tried to follow, but he was gone by the time I got to the door. I managed to lead the cops back to the dungeon, but the house it was under is abandoned. I don't think they'll catch him. He said sorry, actually apologized to me for taking us hostage." Adam says, shaking his head.

　

"It all feels so unreal." Tommy says softly.

　

"I know. We were hostages to a witch, it's unreal and you said that you wanted me, that seems unreal too." Adam says voice quiet and he looks so hopeful when he looks at Tommy and it makes Tommy's stomach flip.

　

"I did and you know I meant it." The truth serum guarantees they only said things that they meant when they were in the dungeon.

　

"I can't believe it, why didn't we just talk?" Adam asks.

　

"Well you said you wouldn't date a 'straight' boy again and you’re the only man I've ever wanted." Tommy shrugs. He'd never had much interest in men, not enough to do more than think about it. He's never even wanted to act on it till he met Adam.

　

"I wouldn't date most men if they hadn't been with a man before. But if you wanted to try, if you wanted to try and be with me, I'd risk heart break for you, Tommy Joe. I'd risk anything for a chance to be with you." Adam says gently, taking Tommy's hand, bandages bulky at his wrists.

　

"I want to, I want to try and I don't ever want to break your heart." He never wants to hurt Adam like that, doesn't want to hurt Adam in anyway.

　

"God I want to kiss you." Adam all but whispers.

　

"Then kiss me." Tommy says, his heart racing and then Adam is leaning over him, pressing their mouths together in the sweetest kiss Tommy has ever had and somehow he just knows that everything will be okay.

　

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

　

He spends a week looking over his shoulder, sure that the man who took him and Adam will be back, weeks living in fear, but he doesn't come back and the police can't seem to find him. They don't know his name, where he came from, if he was even from Amsterdam. They have no way to find him and that scares Tommy, he's afraid that he could come back, take them again. At night, he dreams of dungeons, being in a body that isn't his own and metal restraints. But he always wakes up in Adam's arms and the dreams float away as if he never had them to begin with. They've shared a bed from the day Tommy got out of the hospital, but things haven't progressed past hand holding, making out like teenagers and a few touches. But then one night Tommy wakes up, spooned in Adam's arms, same as he fell asleep, but now he can feel Adam's hard cock pressed against his ass, can feel himself hardening in response. 

　

He can tell Adam's asleep and feeling bold he rolls his hips, grinding back against Adam's cock. Adam's not a light sleeper, but he wakes up straight away, arm tightening on Tommy's waist, drawing him closer.

　

"Tommy?" Adam says, voice thick with sleep.

　

"Yes." Tommy's breath hitches as he talks, just the feel of Adam hard against him has his head spinning.

　

"Am I making you uncomfortable, I know this isn't slow like we said it would be, but I wasn't making a move, I promise." Adam holds him close and he feels safe in Adam's arms, feels as close to him as he did when they shared Adam's body.

　

"No, you’re turning me on." Tommy admits.

　

"Oh." Adam's hand trails lower on his stomach, then down to cup Tommy's cock through the material of his boxers and Tommy can feel himself getting harder.

　

"I want this, please, I know I was afraid, but I'm always going to be a little nervous about the first time. I want to be with you." Tommy rambles.

　

"We don't have to do it all at once, baby. There are so many things we can do, so many things I want to do to you." Adam's voice is no longer sleepy, but rough with lust, his hand sliding up and then down again, beneath the waistband of Tommy's shorts till his hand is wrapped around Tommy's bare, leaking cock and they have never touched like this, skin on skin this way and it makes Tommy groan, glad that they’re in a hotel room, not on the bus.

　

"Yeah, yeah okay, no rushing, but I need to be with you." He wants to feel this, to come because of Adam, to make Adam come. Sex is sometimes just sex, but he knows with Adam it will mean more.

　

Adam wraps his hand around Tommy's cock and Tommy can't help but thrust into Adam's hand, trying to roll his hips so he can rub against Adam's cock, liking the way it feels. He loves the sound Adam makes it when he does it, deep and throaty and so fucking sexy it makes Tommy quiver. 

　

"Adam." Tommy gasps as Adam rubs his thumb over the head of Tommy's cock and it feels so good, he twists his head around so that he can kiss Adam, hot and hungry, his whole body alive with pleasure. He's so in love with this man, it's as unreal as being taken hostage.

　

"God, you feel so good baby, so good." Adam whispers in Tommy's ear when they break the kiss to gasp in breath.

　

He's not going to last, but he doesn't care, he wants to feel this with Adam, not just because of the pleasure, but because he feels closer to Adam when they touch and he can't ever get close enough to Adam. His orgasm tears through him, he moans Adam's name against his lips as his whole body shakes, Adam's hand still working to draw every last bit of pleasure from him. When his brain starts functioning again he turns in Adam's arms, till they’re face to face, kissing Adam with all the passion he feels for this man and he slides his hand down Adam's stomach, to his cock and it feels so normal to wrap his hand around Adam, it feels right, he'd been worried it maybe wouldn't.

　

He loves it when Adam moans, like Tommy's hand on him is the best thing he has ever felt. He can't stop kissing Adam, thinks he'll never get sick of it and he works Adam's cock the way he would his own and it seems to work for Adam as much as it does him. Adam breaks the kiss, back arching a little, hips jerking as he comes, spilling over his cock and Tommy's hand and following an impulse he doesn't really understand he lifts his hand up and instead of whipping it clean he licks the come from his hand, sucking his fingers clean, loving the way Adam looks at him as he does it.

　

They kiss again when he's done and Adam doesn't seem to care that he can probably taste his own come as they kiss. The kiss winds down slowly, becoming lazy and almost chaste. He's too tired to move, but Adam goes to get them a cloth, cleans them up and his wrists look so much better, no lasting damage from the restraints used to keep them both, one way or another, trapped in the dungeon, hostage to a mad man, spilling truths both because of the truth serum and because it was time.

　

"I love you." Tommy tells Adam as he lays his head on Adam's chest.

　

"I love you, too." Adam says, petting Tommy's hair and they both know that they mean it, they don't need truth serum to be honest about their feelings, not anymore and neither of them would say something like that unless they meant it. Tommy's not sure he has ever meant anything more. He thought he liked Amsterdam best the first time around, on the first tour, but this time has its moments as well. They went through something terrible, but they got through being held hostage and now they have each other and that is all Tommy really cares about. No more lies, not when it comes to love.

　

The End.


End file.
